Insane Pirates
The "Insane Pirates" are a pirate crew that originated from Mobius; and are led by Hikari D. Stelar, the "Insane" is named after the fact Stelar is considered insane, and most of its members as well. The crew salted on the Sparking Insanity, their first official pirate ship. The Insane Pirates currently consist of eleven members with a total unknown bounty. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a cartoonlike depiction of a traditional skull and cross-bone with the skull wearing Stelar's trademark headband. In addition to being on their flag, the jolly roger is also been shown on the sails of the Sparking Insanity. Crew Members As a result of Stelar's choice in who joins the crew, the Insane Pirates are notable for being one of the most varied, if not bizarre, pirate crews in the One Piece world. Their ranks have members so vastly different from one another that it almost seems random in retrospect. These include a element bender human, a electrokinetic gizoid, a robot, and a lively, awkward, musician. The Insane Pirates have four Devil Fruit users: Stelar, Zene, Sync, and Anthony. The majority of them are young; with only two or three members twenty or older. In Zene's case, he is a ancient gizoid, he is 13,501 years old. Yet has been active for 21 years. Crew Strength Despite having a small number of members, the Insane Pirates are a very powerful crew. Their captain has continuously defeated people who are renowned for their incredible strength such as Morty and Shuzo, the highly feared Enel from Skypiea, amd the infamous Rob Lucci from the CP9. The crew itself has done things which most would think impossible and completely insane like defeating an entire organization (such as CP9), punching a World Noble and breaking in and out of the judicial island, Enies Lobby. In fact, after the incident that occurred at Enies Lobby, the World Government has labeled them as a very dangerous crew since their actions endangered the balance of the Three Great Powers. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While all of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, the captain, the swordsman, and the chef, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the rest of the crew have dubbed them the "Monster Trio". Each member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progress, each member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or has required them to develop new skills or techniques to combat new opponents. The Insane Pirates have been shown to be extremely friendly, managing to make all the right friends in all the right places to accomplish their goals. These friends and allies have proven to be useful depending on the location or objective, and thus the Insane Pirates seem to have no regrets fighting for their sakes given the circumstances, and vice versa. Overall, their most unique strength is the fact that the Insane Pirates crew, on many occasions, are extremely lucky, being able to achieve many things that would be considered impossible feats. This includes various wild escapes from Marine captures and ambushes; confronting, defeating and escaping Shichibukai and World Government led organizations with no casualties; and managing to reach Skypiea via the Knock-Up Stream without losing anybody while simultaneously escaping the Thantos Pirates. In fact, some of these lucky accomplishments are considered miraculous in hindsight. While each member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the Insane Pirates truly strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as they have progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, another can help out in their place instead. This helps the crew very much in facing odds that may be too much for them if they work separately. When at sea, the Insane Pirates tend to be relaxed, playing with each other, training, reading or whatever else they may do to occupy themselves. They can maintain this attitude even in the unstable waters of Paradise, or even in their descent down to (and ascent from) Fishman Island. However, whenever a crisis pops up, like storms, tidal waves, large sea life or falling ships, the crew instantly snap out of their relaxed state and swing into action. They all seem to know their place and will do what they should in the circumstances. Most of the time though, they tend to sail at a casual pace, without rushing. The crew has gained legendary status since they first set sail, on par with all the other major crews of the world, even the Blackbeard Pirates. They are currently the only known pirate crew to openly wage war against the World Government and have practically gotten away with it. It still stands that they are the only pirate crew to have escaped from every branch of law enforcement that the government could throw at them; The Shichibukai, Cipher Pol, Impel Down, and Marineford have all failed in their attempts to hold down the crew (with the captain penetrating and escaping from the latter two by himself). Perhaps as a testament to their strength, they are the only known crew where every single member has a bounty on their head. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Though they are pirates in name, the Insane Pirates do not engage in the stereotypical activities of pirates. They are all kindhearted for the most part, and only fight in self-defense, or in vengeance for their friends. In fact, before the Enies Lobby arc, when CP9 initiated the conflict by kidnapping , the Straw Hats mostly fought only other pirates. It seems they were considered dangerous to the World Government and given bounties simply because they called themselves pirates. They are considered villains by the World Government and the general public who aren't familiar with them. While this is a hassle for them, like most other pirates, the majority of the Insane Pirates see their bounties as a form of achievement, a sign of how much fame and recognition their actions have produced. Nami notes that, as pirates, they are used to taking blame and being portrayed as the villains. Profiles |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships Amongst The Crew Each member of the crew values their friendships very highly. Despite their usual comic annoyance with each other from time to time, they very much love being together as well as being a member of the crew. So much so, that they tend to forget their worries and burdens, as shown with Maxine, Grenjo, Anthony, and Airashi. One of their major themes is how committed they are to each other, to the point where they are willing to give up what is important to them, such as their lives, and even their dreams, for one of their crew members. If one single member is hurt by an outside force (physically or emotionally), the other members will become enraged and take drastic action to avenge their friends. Previously, they have gone as far as to take on an entire organization, make enemies with the World Government, and even attack the World Nobles. Dreams Each member of the Insane Pirates has a dream they want to achieve. These dreams are their reasons for joining Stelar's crew, and essentially the driving force behind their lives. Some crew member's dream was inspired by tragedies (often deaths) in their childhoods that involved at least one person they idolized and cared for deeply. Some, like Zene, Maxine, Steve, Daniella, and Anthony are fulfilling their dreams by accumulating knowledge and/or achieving a certain task while sailing the Grand Line. Others, like Stelar, Sync, and Grenjo are searching for a person, place or thing that can only be found on the Grand Line. Whatever the reason, each of the Insane Pirates' dreams involve traveling the Grand Line, and each Straw Hat member refuses to die before achieving their dreams. However, their determination does not extend to sacrificing or abandoning their comrades for the fulfillment of their dreams. Member's Dreams *'Stelar's' dream is to become the Pirate King and gather his own pirate crew to back him up. To become the Pirate King, he must find Gol D. Roger 's famed treasure, One Piece , which is implied to be on Raftel . As for a crew, he has brought together so far eight people who have caught his attention. Stelar is also looking to meet up with Corvus again and return his headband to him, but will only do this after his crew has surpassed Corvus' crew in strength. *'Zene's '''dream is to defeat his brother, the Yonko Vemerl, and become the strongest robot pirate on the seas. Though he has defeated Vemerl in the past, he has not defeated his brother while he has had the title of yonko. *'Maxine's''' dream is simply to adventure, and study the world around her. She knows there is a price to pay, being out in the sea. Especially when her sister, Daniella, commited suicide due to a curse with necklaces, and to help her fight in the Marineford. A similar thing happened to Grenjo. He was taking a hit for her. For losing those people, and despite she knows she'll get them back, she claims to get stronger. *'Daniella's' dream is to study as much medical training as she can. Which is in conjunction with not leaving her sister to go out there by herself. Despite being the little sister, she wants to try and protect her, is all. *'Grenjo's '''dream is to find out his past (technically future). His only current clues are that his father is Kazuto Kirigaya, and that he might have known Maxine and Dan. However, his second dream is to one day kill all assassins (pirates not included). He is aware this means himself, and it should be noted that if he completes his goal, suicide will be his finale. *'Airashi's''' dream is to just get away. Primarily from her parents, and also a sort of hostile hedgehog named Eliot. She shot Eliot as a kid (with a gun that only has electrical currents, so it was kind of practice), and was given the cold shoulder. Being sensitive, she ran off, and joined the marines. And today, she's just entirely grateful, that Stelar had taken her in to join the crew. *'Lanna' persuaded Stacy to sneak on the ship with her. Her for wanting to be near Steve. Her dream was said to her, as a kid. She was told that one day, she must do a selfless act for those who she cares for the most. Being only a "junior" cupid(?), if that act was to be done, Lanna would get wings! She's hopeful it's either for Steve or Stacy. |} Category:Pirate Crews Category:Insane Pirates